The Valar Drabbles
by sumwantin777
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Valar. Made for Eldhoron's "Drabbles of the Valar" challenge.


**Valar: The Drabbles**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 ** _Manwë - Forgive_**

Manwë sat on his throne, his eyes looked into the former Vala, who was now kneeling before him. "Forgive me, brother," Melkor spoke, his dark hair covered his forehead. "I know I was wrong, I just want to have something to rule, but I forgot this might hurt you and other Valar..." he sniffed, "Here I will promise, I won't do anything like this again. Can you release me from Mandos? I beg you!"

Manwë looked at Melkor's face, which looked very sorry, he went silent. After a while, he smiled.

"I know you will. Go on! You are released."

 ** _Varda - Light_**

As her feet stepped on Ezellohar, Varda took a breath, a smile appeared on her lips. The Two Trees of Valinor stood in front of her, their light decorated the night in golden and silver lights. Varda left out her hands, touching the two trees' leaves gently, drops of dew slid out from them, they reflected the dark night and tree light at the same time. Varda held them by her hands, she ran down the slope and stopped at one of her wells. Quickly, the dews slid into it, their light remained. Varda closed the well, a delighted expression on her face.

 _ **Aul** **ë**_ **- _Creation_**

As Ilúvatar held Aulë's hands, Aulë felt astonished. _Wasn't he asking me to smite them?_ He thought. Ilúvatar shook his head like he knew Aulë's thoughts. "I will give them their spirits," Ilúvatar spoke, "as you seek to love and teach them, not to dominate. I accept them as my children, but they will be asleep until the elves awake. Besides, strife will appear between these two races."

Ilúvatar raised his hand, the dwarves were sent to sleep, their bodies lied on the rocky ground. Aulë said nothing, but joy had already filled his chest.

 ** _Yavanna_** \- **_Last of the Lights_**

Yavanna looked at the lifeless branches of the Two Trees, sadness rose in her. She had poured a lot of power inside the song of them. _They were gone,_ Yavanna thought, _They cannot be made again. However, I have to try._ She told Nienna about her thoughts, and she agreed to help her. As Nienna started crying, Yavanna summoned her powers inside her song. Slowly, two sparks of lights appeared on the branches of the two trees, then they became a golden fruit and a silver flower. Yavanna collected them and put them her hands. _There is hope. With them, Arda has light again._

 ** _Ulmo -_** ** _Feeling_**

Ulmo went back to his palace, frowning. He didn't know why Manwë would release Melkor, but he wasn't going to ask him. _Maybe it's because he trusted that Melkor is going to change?_

No matter how other Valar felt sympathetic for him, Ulmo never trusted Melkor. He had a feeling that Melkor was planning attacks on Ilúvatar's children, or planning to turn some of them into his servants.

He had to prepare for it. Ulmo didn't change his frown, but he had started planning. If his feelings were right, then he would have something to do with it.

 ** _Nienna -_** ** _Pity_**

Nienna looked at Melkor, who was now kneeling at Manwe, his hands were bounded in chains. She remembered he was once one of the mightiest Valar among them, he would have sat on the throne if he didn't break the other Valar's creation.

 _Everyone deserves a chance to correct themselves,_ Nienna thought, _even him._

Then she smiled and rose from her seat, "I think everyone deserves a chance," she said, "No matter what they had done before. Give him a chance, I think he will correct it."

 ** _Mandos -_** ** _Release_**

Mandos, as usual, was sitting on his throne in his halls. He had seen a lot of fëa arriving here, begging for release and forgiveness, he didn't release them.

However, he decided to consider about this fëa. When the fëa arrived before him, he didn't say anything but looking at Mandos. Mandos looked at the fëa's blond hair, then he considered about the fëa's deeds. He was one of the most loyal elves he had ever met, he decided to give up his life for saving his friend and kept to his oath not for vengeance, but for thankfulness.

He knew he had the answer. "You are released, Finrod Felagund."

 ** _Vairë - Next_**

Vairë sat on her seat, a needle in her hand, a piece of embroidery was placed in front of her. At the moment, she was pulling her needle out from the embroidery, thus finishing a part of an elf, who was lying on the ground in the embroidery, blood dripping from him.

Vairë did think she knew this elf. _Finwë was dead,_ she thought, _Morgoth killed him._ Vairë's face darkened. _First the two trees, now Finwë... who or what will be the next?_ Thinking towards here, Vairë had a bad feeling, it covered her like a shadow. _What awaits us?_

 ** _Lórien -_** **_Wish_**

Lórien sat on a stone bench in his garden, a silver grey-haired elf lied next to him. He let out a hand, touching the female elf's shoulder. There was no reply.

 _Her spirit had really departed,_ Lórien thought, _there's no way we could call her back._ He held his hand on his lap, his grey hair blew behind him. He looked at Míriel silently, sighing. _She is the first to leave Valinor. However, death, as I heard, is her wish. Is it good or not?_

 ** _Estë -_** **_Beauty_**

Estë glanced at the Lake of Lórellin, the silver light of Telperion was shining upon the lake's surfaces. She sat on the island peacefully, knowing that she was at the centre of the lake. She lied down on the soft grass, her black hair lied on the green island. _How beautiful is this place,_ she thought, flashing a smile. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sank into dreams.

 ** _Oromë - Elves_**

Oromë rode swiftly on his horse through the forest, feeling the wind blowing towards his face. Suddenly, the horse stopped and neighed loudly, Oromë kept himself tight on the horse. _Nahar seldom stops and neighs like this. Maybe there is something that he wants to tell us?_ He glanced at his left-hand side to Cuívienen, starlight reflected onto the lake. There was something moving next to it, speaking in a tongue that Oromë understood. They were shorter than him, their golden, grey or black hair on their heads, blowing in the wind. Joy rose from Oromë, as he knew that the Elves, children of Ilúvatar, had come to Arda.

 ** _Vańa -_** **_Flowers_**

As her feet stepped on the meadow, a flower popped out from the meadow, its petals were white as snow. A smile appeared on Vańa's face, since flora and fauna were her favourite things in Arda. More flowers grew around Vańa, after a minute, Vańa was surrounded by flowers. Joy was kindled inside Vańa like a flame, she ran through the meadow, while flowers appeared around her. She chuckled as she kept running on the meadow, her golden hair flowed behind her.

 ** _Tulkas -_** ** _Wrestle_**

Tulkas marched out from the Valar like a champion, his braided golden hair flowed behind him. In front of him was Melkor, who had stayed in Utumno for months. Tulkas remembered that Oromë once told him that some elves were captured by Melkor, and turned them into orcs.

Thinking about this, Tulkas' anger rose like a raging fire. His hands met with Melkor's, both of them summoned great strength to meet each other, wanting to push their foe down. Melkor was strong, but Tulkas was mightier, as he pinned Melkor to the ground, he had marked his victory. Then, Tulkas took out Angainor and put it over Melkor's arms. Quickly, he dragged him back to Valinor.

 ** _Nessa -_**

Quick as lightning,


End file.
